


Sino

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Class Differences, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, POV First Person, Self-Doubt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Quizás, hoy ninguno sería obligado a padecer lo que nos estorba, solamente porque tú has elegido de creer que algo más se escondiera detrás la máscara que llevo.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)





	Sino

**Sino**

Adiós. ¿Qué más podría decir? ¿Qué palabras harían mejor eso contexto, eso extraño vórtice de sensaciones que no quiere dejarme?

Déjame saber _qué más te podría decir_, Gwen. ¿Guinevere? ¿Puedes oírme?

Lo sabías desde el primero instante que tú y yo nunca íbamos a ser ‘nosotros’, que el sino estaba marcado por el diferente origen de nuestra sangre, en este reino estúpido e ignaro del hecho que tu eres mucho más noble de que yo nunca podría ser.

El destino había este programa por nosotros, y nada más. Y tú te quedas allí, inmóvil, mientras yo miento a mí mismo diciéndote que hoy no hay nada que pueda hacer para atravesar las barreras que nos separan.

Y tú mantienes la solita calma, no te dejas llevar por esos gritos y esas protestas que inconscientemente esperaba de oír.

Mala suerte de verdad, Gwen, la que nos mantiene separados, la que me pone en un pedestal que hoy, por la primera vez, empezó a odiar.

Mala suerte que te aquieta, que te deja sola con tu desesperación, pero con una sombra de rendición en la cara que me hiere más que tener que dejarte donde eres, con en mano solo la vana promesa del futuro.

Un día voy a ser rey, Guinevere. Voy a ser tu rey. Y sabes cuánto querrías que tu fuera a mi lado, que fuera lista a sostenerme, día tras día, yendo juntos hacia la eternidad.

Pero no poseo esa eternidad de donarte. No poseo nada, ni siquiera la fuerza necesaria para admitir con mí mismo que lo que siento me está abrumando, me está ahogando.

¿Cómo puede ser rey un hombre que enfrenta riegos mortales, pero luego se deja inhibir por el terror de sus mismas emociones? ¿Cómo puede ser un buen rey quien sabría matar un hombre con sus propias manos, que pero no sabe cómo enfrentar el sino, cómo callar los susurros del destino y de las convenciones, todas esas tristes voces que le gritan que es errado lo que estoy haciendo?

Todo estaba más simple cuando creía que yo fuera solo un fanfarrón que vivía por la gloria. Quizás, hoy ninguno sería obligado a padecer lo que nos estorba, solamente porque tú has elegido de creer que algo más se escondiera detrás la máscara que llevo.

Pero probablemente tenías razón la primera vez. De verdad soy un fanfarrón, de verdad vivo por la gloria. A veces me pasa de hacer algo que sorprende a mí también, pero no por eso es lecito pensar que sea una persona mejor de la que parezco.

Y todo esto me has llevado en la dulcísima magia de los labios de una sirva, de una sirva que por mí es mucho más importante de todas las princesas en el mundo, Gwen, y esto lo sabes tú también. Solo, yo no puedo ser el príncipe que deseas.

Por la primera vez de que nací, solo querría subvertir cada directiva paterna, dejar fluir la magia y pedir a personas que hoy desprecio un remedio por esto, una poción que haga mi sangre roja exactamente como la tuya.

Pero en esto también la suerte ha actuado su bárbaro hechizo. Yo soy el príncipe, hijo de Uther, el hombre que por la magia ha matado y seguirá matando. Y tú eres una sirva, Guinevere, cerca de mí tanto que tienes éxito de tomar mi respiro cuando pasas, pero tan lejos que no puedo percibir el calor de tu presencia.

Nunca vas a saber todo esto. Ni nada más. Mi aparente pequeña actitud seguirá protegiéndome, día tras día. Y tú... en alguna manera te he hecha participe de mi sino mezquino, no iré a imponerte el peso de mis pensamientos también.

Hay ya demasiado dolor en el aire.

Pero cuando estás aquí, no puedo sentir su presencia.

Un día vamos a vencer contra el sino, Guinevere. 


End file.
